Honest
by Toshi Hijikata
Summary: Katakan kepada ku,hal apa yang bisa membuat mu mencintai ku? Membuat mu memandang ku lebih dari seorang mainan? Katakan kepada ku dengan jujur tentang perasaan mu. Keinginan mu..
1. Chapter 1

Katakan kepada ku,hal apa yang bisa membuat mu mencintai ku? Membuat mu memandang ku lebih dari seorang mainan? Katakan kepada ku dengan jujur tentang perasaan mu. Keinginan mu..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shōjikina

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning : OOC, Abal, Gaje,Typo

Sukide wa arimasen, yon de inai ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun,apa hari ini kau ada acara?" tanya gadis berambut soft pink kepada kekasih nya yang tengah sibuk membaca buku.

Kekasih yang diketahui bernama Sasuke kemudian menutup buku bacanya kemudian menatap tajam gadis itu.

"Hn" jawabnya singkat seperti biasa tanpa ada tambahan kata lagi.

"Jadi benar-benar ada acara ya?" sekali lagi Sakura bertanya dengan nada yang penuh keraguan. Dan tentu saja ini membuat laki-laki bermarga Uchiha itu kesal

"Kau ini tuli ! aku sudah menjawab 'hn' yang berarti iya! " Sasuke menjawab ucapan Sakura dengan sedikit membentak. Yang tentu saja membuat Sakura merasakan sakit.

Dengan sedikit rasa takut,Sakura mulai mengambil jarak. Dari yang berada di samping kemudian berpindah ke belakang Sasuke. Sasuke menatap kesal pada sikap gadis itu.

"B-begitu ya. Gomen,aku telah mengganggu mu Sasuke-kun" ucap Sakura sambil melangkah menjauh dan meninggalkan ruangan tempat Sasuke membaca.

Sasuke melanjutkan kembali membaca buku yang sempat tertunda akibat kehadiran gadis itu. Kemudian tangan kanannya meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di sisi kanan bukunya. Membuka sebuah folder lalu meng klik nya dan mucul lah sebuah foto seorang gadis manis berambut lavender tengah tersenyum bersamanya.

"Hinata"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura POV On

Selalu seperti ini. Kenapa Sasuke tidak pernah mau pergi bersama ku? Kenapa ia selalu menolak ku? Kenapa setiap aku bertanya untuk ke sekian selalu membentak ku? Apa salah jika aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamanya?

Aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana jalan pikiran nya. Apa yang dia inginkan. Aku.. sebenarnya aku ini apanya dia?

"Kami ni yotte ! Jangan menangis Sakura. Mungkin memang benar dia sedang ada acara." Ucap ku sambil meyakinkan diri dengan ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke adalah orang sibuk. Sibuk dengan sekolah,kegiatan OSIS,ekskul. Tapi apa dia tidak pernah bisa meluangkan waktu senggangnya untuk bersama ku. Aku ingin seperti pasangan yang lain. Ingin bergandengan tangan,ingin makan bekal bersama-sama di halaman belakang,pergi ke tempat yang romantis.

"Hah,aku iri dengan Ino,Tenten,Hinata. Kekasih mereka bisa meluangkan waktu untuk bersama tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa? Saat mencoba menyentuh tangan Sasuke,dia malah membentakku."

Flashback On

"Hei Sakura" panggil seorang gadis berambut merah yang membuat Sakura menoleh ke arahnya.

"Karin,ada apa kau memanggil ku?" tanya Sakura sambil merapikan rok nya yang sedikit kusut.

Karin melihat dengan sedikit seksama diri Sakura dariujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di atap?"

"Hanya menatap langit. Kau sendiri"

"Aku ingin mencari udara segar. Dan aku pikir atap sekolah adalah tempat terbaik untuk mencarinya" jawab Karin sambil melangkah mendekat untuk menyamai posisinya dengan Sakura

"Karin,apa kau pernah bergandengan tangan dengan Suigetsu? " kalimat Sakura dengan sukses membuat Karin tertawa geli.

"Hahahahaha,tentu saja sudah Sakura. Kenapakau bertanya seperti itu?"

Ia tidak menyangka salah satu teman nya ini dengan sangat polos bertanya tentang sesuatu yang konyol. Sebuah topic yang sepele untuk di pertanyakan.

Sakura menatap kesal Karin kemudian mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah langit yang cerah. Menatap sendu langit kemudian ia bertanya lagi kepada Karin

"Bagaimana rasanya ? apa menyenangkan?"

Karin sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sakura yang menurut nya ini sangat aneh

"Tentu saja sangat menyenangkan. Kau tahu Sakura saat bergandengan tangan,semua perasaan kita yang awal nya buruk menjadi membaik. Dan juga menghangatkan hati kita. Kau juga pernah melakukannya dengan Sasuke kan?"

"Aku belum pernah mencobanya dengan Sasuke" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyumkepada Karin.

"Eh kau serius?"

"Aku serius. Lagi kau tahu kan Sasuke itu sangat tidak ingin melakukan hal yang kekanak-kanakan." Jelas Sasuke yang membuat Karin mengerutkan dahinya

"kekanak-kanakkan? Cih,manusia es itu benar-benar tidak sensitive. Kalau begitu sekarang kau harus ke tempat Sasuke" ejek Karin yang kemudian menyuruh Sakura untuk pergi ke tempat Sasuke

"e-eh untuk apa?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti

Karin memutar bosan matanya lalu ia menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Tentu saja untuk ini. Sudah cepat sana. Kau ingin merasakannya kan"

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum kemudian dia berlari meninggalkan Karin. Menurunin anak tangga,terus berlari dengan harapan yang dilakukan Karin bisa terjadi dengan dirinya.

.

.

.

" a-aku sampai hosh" Sakura mengatur nafasnya,merapikan rambut dan pakaian nya.

Lalu ia membuka pintuk bertuliskan "reading room" kemudian menutupnya dengan pelan. Ia telurusi satu persatu meja baca dengan lampu bergaya klasik yang terletak di atas meja. Terus menelusuri dengan perasaan berdebar. Dan sampai lah ia pada sebuah meja yang terletak di paling ujung ruangan ini. Terdapat jendela besar yang membuat pengunjung bisa melihat hutan-hutan hijau. Dan Sakura tahu,ini lah tempat kesukaan Sasuke membaca buku.

Emerald terangnya menangkap sosok sang kekasih tengah menatap ke luar jendela. Mempesona. Bagi Sakura,Sasuke sangat mempesona saat seperti itu.

Hidung yang macung,mata onyx yang tajam tapi penuh sirat kegairahan yang membuat wanita langsung jatuh cinta padanya. Rambut biru dongker yang err aneh. Otaknya yang sangat jenius. Sasuke,tidak punya sedikit pun kekurangan dalam dirinya. Itulah yang selalu Sakura pikirkan.

"Sasuke-kun" panggil Sakura lembut yang langsung dibalas tajam oleh Sasuke

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke datar. Sakura kemudian sedikit mendekat kepada Sasuke.

"Boleh aku melakukan sesuatu? Sekali saja" Sakura sedikit memohon kepada Sasuke. Karena ia tahu,Sasuke pasti akan menolaknya

"Apa?"

Sakura kemudian menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Hangat. Sama seperti yang Karin bilang kepadanya. Sasuke yang merasa risih dengan kelakuan Sakura kemudian menampar tangan Sakura yang tengah menggenggam nya dengan tangan kanannya.

'Plak'

Sakura sangat terkejut dengan sikap Sasuke. Ia mengusap tangannya yang masih perih akibat tamparan Sasuke

"JANGAN PERNAH MENYENTUH KU! KAU MENGERTI!" Sasuke membentak Sakura yang membuatnya sakit. Lalu Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban iya

"BAGUS KALAU BEGITU! JIKA KAU MELAKUKAN NYA SEKALI LAGI! JANGAN HARAP AKU MAU MENERUSKAN HUBUNGAN INI!" ancam Sasuke sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Meninggalkan Sakura yang diam.

Tubuh Sakura bergetar ketakutan. Ia memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit akibat perilaku Sasuke. Matanya terasa begitu panas sehingga butir demi butir air matanya jatuh membasahi pipinya. Ia tatap tangannya yang masih merah dan perih.

Apa yang Sasuke lakukan sangat sulit untuk ia percayai. Bahkan Sasuke mengancamnya tidak akan melanjutkan hubungan ini jika Sakura menyentuhnya sekali lagi.

"Sakit" ucapnya getir

Flashback off

Back to Sakura POV

Air mata? Walau kejadian itu sudah tiga bbulan berlalu,tapi rasa sakit dan perihnya masih terasa di hati ku. Aku tidak pernah tahu mengapa Sasuke menolak untuk aku sentuh.

Aku ini kekasihnya tapi kadang aku merasa seperti bukan orang yang ada di hatinya. Aku kadang berpikir siapa aku di hatinya? Kekasih atau bukan.

Karena air mataku semakin banyak yang keluar kemudian aku mencari saputangan ku.

"Tidak ada?" aku terus mencarinya dikantung blazer ku tapi hasilnya nihil. Lalu selama beberapa menit aku diam dan berpikir dimana aku menaruh saputangan ku.

"ah meja Sasuke" jawab ku sambil berbalik arah menuju ruang membaca.

Ini yang sangat aku benci,aku terlalu pikun untuk mengingat sesuatu. Akhirnya aku sampai di depan ruangan membaca. Aku menghapus air mataku untuk semnetara dengan lengan blazer ku. Kemudian masuk ke ruangan tersebut dan menuju ke meja Sasuke.

"Ini dia saputangan ku. Hm dimana Sasuke?" akhirnya aku menemukan apa yang akau cari dan tentu saja kau menyadari bahwa Sasuke tidak berada di ruangan itu. Aku mengedarkan penglihatan ku ke seluruh penjuru ruangan ini. Dan hasilnya adalah nihil.

Ah,mungkin dia sedang ke toilet. Sebelum pergi dari ruangan itu,aku melihat ponsel flip nya tergeletak di atas buku. Dengan penasaran aku melihat hal-hal yang berada di ponsel Sasuke

" kira-kira ada foto aku gak ya?" ucapku sambil membuka bagian folder di ponsel itu. Berharapa sedikit boleh kan ? siapa tahu dia menyimpan foto ku.

My Love

Satu folder yang membuat ku sangat penasaran. Lalu akuklik folder itu dan

"Hi-hinata!"

Sakura POV End

"Hi-hinata" Sakura terkejut dengan semua isi folder itu. My love,foder yang dia harap berisi tentang dirinya ternyata tentang sahabtanya.

"Bo-bohong,kenapa semua tentang Hinata?" Sakura menjatuhkan ponsel itu ke lantai kemudian berlari.

"Hinata? Sasuke suka Hinata? Ti-tidak mungkin!" ia berlari melewati satu persatu ruangan. Berlari membawa perasaannya yang hancur. Menangisi apa yang baru ia temukan. Sasuke,kekasih yang sangat ia cintai pada kenyataannya mencintai sahabatnya Hinata.

Hohohhoho akhirnya fic ini selesai juga. Maaf ya jika fic ini sangat membosankan dan terlalu bertele-tele. Menurut kalian stop atau lanjut. Ini fic aku bikin two or three shoot. Untuk fic-fic ku yang lain aku belum tahu kapan mau dilanjutin.

Karena kondisi yang masih lemah *curhat*..

Saran & flame akan aku selalu terima ^^

Dan selamat berbuka puasa ^^

Toshizo Hijikata^^


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichiwa minna

Untuk beberapa bulan ke depan mungkin aku tidak akan melanjutkan beberapa fic ku. Bukan karena aku menyerah dengan kelemahan membuat cerita,tapi karena aku sudah kelas 3 dan dua minggu lagi aku akan menghadapi UN lalu ujian masuk PTS.

Oleh sebab itu,aku ingin minta maaf kepada kalian semua jika selama ini aku membuat kesalahan. Membuat kalian sedikit atau sangat kecewa pada karya-karya ku. Aku juga minta maaf jika missal aku melakukan bashing chara pada tokoh kesukaan kalian.

Lalu,aku mohon doakan aku dan seluruh anak Indonesia lulus UN 2013 dengan nilai …

Aku akan merindukan FFn dan kalian semua :')… terima kasih banyak selama ini kalian memberikan dukungan pada karya ku. Baik kritik,flame,maupun saran semua membekas dan menjadi semangat ku dalam menulis..

Sekali lagi arigatou gozaimashita minna :').. aku akan kembali secepatnya…

Sayonara Minna

Hug and kiss :*

From: Toshi Hijikata and Toshi Hijikata II


End file.
